Meeting Sarah Jane
by Madd Madds
Summary: Tory, still adventuring on her own after the Doctor disappeared at the end of The Eleventh Hour, gets a frantic phone call from a young teenager. Just what has happened to Sarah Jane Smith? Rated T for safety.


Madd Madds: this is the third one-shot in the series of Tory's adventures. The next is The Five Doctors.

Tory: this section is set during the episode What Ever Happened to Sarah Jane Smith. Basically Sarah Jane goes missing and only Maria can remember her and there is a meteor heading for Earth that will kill us all.

/\/\/\/\/\

Sarah Jane was missing and no one could remember her. Maria was desperate. Desperate enough to call the number that Sarah Jane had given her long ago. The older woman had said only in the worst of emergencies. This certainly counted. Maria pressed the call button.

/\/\/\/\/\

Tory jerked out of deep peaceful sleep to the sound of her ringing phone. She groaned, reaching out blindly in the dark.

"Hello?" Tory moaned, answering the call with one hand and rubbing sleep out of her eyes with the other.

"Hi?" It was a girls' voice, a teenager. "My name's Maria. Sarah Jane gave me your number."

Tory blinked.

"Sarah Jane?"

"Oh god." Maria whimpered. "Don't tell me you've forgotten too."

"What?" Tory questioned, confused. "No. Sarah Jane Smith. Been awhile since I last saw her."

"Wait! You remember her?!"

"Course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh thank god! I was starting to think I was going mad! And there's this meteor." It almost sounded like she was sobbing on the other end of the call. Tory shook off the last of her sleepiness; she could never stand it when children cried.

"Okay, doll, slow down. Take a deep breath." The girl obeyed. "You okay now?"

"...Yeah."

"Right. What I need you to do is gave me a set of coordinates and a time, including year, for me to meet you. I don't know how much Sarah Jane's told you about me but I can travel in time. Just get me those things and I can arrive anywhere, okay? I'll help."

"Okay...okay."

/\/\/\/\

Tory arrived outside Number 13 Bannerman Road to panic and a fireball in the sky. She pulled out her phone and dialled UNIT. There was no answer. Tory huffed unhappily and hung up the phone.

"Idiots." She muttered, the phone disappearing into a pocket. Her attention turned to the meteor. "Oh." She moaned to herself, lighting up silver. "This is gonna hurt."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the attic Sarah Jane and her team of heroes waited frantically.

"Meteor K67 has been deflected." Mister Smith reported.

"Never mind that," Sarah Jane cried out happily, pulling Luke into her arms, "you're back!"

"Was I away?" Luke questioned.

"And you are never, ever, ever, ever, ever going away again." Sarah Jane ordered.

"What just happened?" Luke muttered to Clyde, confused by Sarah Jane's actions.

"Sarah Jane." Mr Smith interrupted. "It was not through my actions that the meteor was deflected."

Maria gasped, scrambling for her phone.

"I called her! I called that number you gave me Sarah Jane." She explained quickly. "That woman, Tory, she said she would help."

"Tory?" Sarah Jane turned back to Mr Smith. "Mr Smith scan for Meridian Particles."

"Scanning...Scanning...Source found. Location: the back garden." Sarah turned and ran.

/\/\/\/\

Tory rolled out of bed with an exhausted moan, even three days' worth of sleep wasn't enough to fully recover from shielding the entire Earth. Probably would have killed her a few years ago. She hit the floor on all fours, only one thought in her mind. Coffee. She was still dressed in her clothes from three days ago so she wasn't about to traumatise anyone if she went to find the kitchen. Getting to her feet and then managing the stairs presented a challenge. But one that Tory was willing to face for her caffeine. The stairs defeated she moved through to the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the draining board and the coffee from the side. Two minutes to boil the kettle and then another thirty seconds to sit down had a mildly more away Tory sipping at her boiling hot drink.

"You've regenerated." Said a voice. Tory looked up, she had managed to miss Sarah Jane and the three kids already sitting around the table in her hunt for the coffee.

"You've reproduced." Tory replied, her gaze moving over the children before going back to Sarah Jane. "I got a call. You needed help."

"Me." Maria spoke up. "That was me."

Tory nodded at her.

"You sorted it then? Good. I also stopped a meteor hittin' the Earth. You're welcome." She downed her scolding coffee. "Oh. That's the good stuff."

"They're not mine." Sarah Jane said, nodding towards the children. "Accept Luke." She moved to stand behind the burnet male and squeezed his shoulders.

Tory eyed him.

"He's not a normal human."

"He's my son."

"Then that's all that matters." She smiled at Luke before turning her attention to the last teen. "Who are you then?"

"Clyde."

"Nice to meet you." She nodded before pushing her empty mug towards him. "Wanna refill this?" He was about to protest, loudly, when Sarah Jane reached out and squeezed his shoulder. Clyde huffed but obligingly grabbed the mug, stood and headed for the kettle. Tory grinned at his back. "So what ya been up to, Sarah Jane."

"Not much." Sarah Jane answered with a grin, sliding into Clyde's empty chair. "You?"

"Saving planets, rescuing civilisations. Usual." She shrugged, accepting her coffee back from Clyde with a smile. He settled down into the seat next to her, watching as she downed that still boiling coffee.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Luke questioned.

"What? The coffee?" She blinked at him slowly. "Was it meant to?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Tory shrugged, uncaring. "Can I have another?"

"I think you've had enough." Sarah Jane said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Only had two." Tory muttered but willingly pushed her mug into the centre of the table. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few days." Sarah Jane answered. "I'm surprised the Doctor didn't..." She trailed off at the naked hurt in Tory's eyes. "Oh no..." She whispered.

"He left me." Tory said in a dead tone. "He leaves everyone in the end." She smiled but with too much teeth for it to be kind.

"I'm sorry." Sarah Jane offered, reaching across the table and squeezing Tory's hands.

"Yeah." Tory agreed quietly. "So am I."

/\/\/\/\

Tory slunk down onto Sarah Jane's couch, ignoring the three teens sprawled on the floor as they worked through their homework. She relaxed back with a quiet sigh, her energy levels still not completely recovered. She lay across the couch. Moving only to pull a throw pillow out from under her back and into her arms.

"It just doesn't make sense!" Maria said with and aggravated sigh, throwing her text book away. It flew backwards and onto the floor beside Tory's couch. Tory reached down to grab it lazily. Romeo and Juliet?

"You studying this?" She questioned, rolling onto her side to stare down at the teens.

"Yeah." Clyde answered.

Tory flicked through the book, remembering reading it herself once upon a time.

"I met Shakey a few years back." Tory said, tossing the book back to Maria.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. Time Travel." Tory shrugged as best she could lying down, before rolling back over to face the ceiling.

"Yeah." unknown to Tory Clyde was shooting Maria and Luke a 'go along with me' look. "Sure. Don't believe you."

Tory rolled back over to face them. Clyde was smirking, Maria looked challenging and Luke looked confused. Tory raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"I'm not that easy kid. You wanna meet Shakey, you ask Sarah Jane for permission first."

"You mean you'll take us?!" Maria cried out excitedly.

"If Sarah Jane says so." Tory hid her smile at their enthusiasm. The three teens lurched to their feet and darted out of the room. Tory sighed. "I'd better not regret this."

/\/\/\


End file.
